Fred
by adry-psi
Summary: Él siempre decía que moriría luchando o de un ataque de risa. Murió con una sonrisa en la cara. Pero caundo descubrió que había muerto no pudo hacer otra cosa que llorar. Llorar lo que nunca había llorado. Llorar por lo que más amaba: la vida. SPOILERS DH


**Disclaimer**:_ todo lo que reconozcáis es de JK._

_Contiene Spoliers de DH._

* * *

**Fred**

Él siempre decía que moriría luchando o de un ataque de risa

Él siempre decía que moriría luchando o de un ataque de risa.

Él era Fred Weasley.

Él era uno de los gemelos Weasley.

Si alguien tuviera que contestar a la pregunta: ¿crees que murió satisfecho? La mayoría respondería que sí.

Murió luchando.

Murió bromeando.

Murió creyendo en lo que hacía, defendiendo el mundo en el que tendrían que vivir sus hijos. Porque los tendría. Le pediría matrimonio a Angelina después de que todo acabase. No le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, le daba igual que fuera prematuro, él era Fred Weasley y hacía lo que quería, cuando quería y de la forma que quería, sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias.

Murió en paz con la gente a la que amaba.

Murió tranquilo.

Murió sin haber sentido nunca nada malo. Porque si alguna vez en su vida había hecho alguna mala acción, fue porque se hacía en respuesta de otra o para defender a alguien. Nunca llegó a sentir el odio. Ni siquiera por El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. No podía odiarle porque sabía que no se merecía que su alma se corrompiera por él. No odió al estúpido de Malfoy por todas las veces que insultó a su familia porque realmente no le importaba lo que pensara. No odió a Percy cuando dejó a su familia rota porque sabía que tarde o temprano volvería. No odió a ninguno de los mortífagos porque sabía que, al igual que él, perseguían una idea, una convicción. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de lanzar una Maldición Imperdonable cuando un cascote golpeó su cabeza.

Murió joven, libre, puro y sereno.

Murió sin haber descubierto muchas cosas de la vida.

Murió después de haber descubierto muchas otras cosas. Descubrió la felicidad extrema, el amor por todo, descubrió que la familia está en los peores momentos, la importancia de la unión en los momentos críticos, descubrió que una vida llena de risas y buenas caras era mucho más placentera que una sin ilusión.

Murió con una sonrisa en la cara.

Murió hablando con un hermano al quehacía meses que no hablaba.

Murió pensando que todo iría genial después de que acabase. Porque la familia Weasley estaría unida otra vez. Veía muy lejos que alguien pudiera morir. Desde que vio a Percy aparecer tan alterado por el cuadro no hizo más que pensar en lo felices que estarían sus padres, en que podría dejar un poco tranquilo a Ron porque sus bromas podían volver a dividirse en dos.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos algo había cambiado.

Su cuerpo volvía a estar limpio. Ya no le dolían los huesos. Lo último que recordaba era un fuerte dolor de cabeza y ya no estaba.

A su alrededor no había nada. Sólo un camino que empezó a seguir.

Se dio cuenta de que había muerto.

No pudo hacer otra cosa que llorar. Llorar lo que nunca había llorado. Llorar por lo que más amaba: la vida.

No podría ayudar más veces a su padre a hacer algo que no fuera del todo legal.

No podría besar a su madre en la cabeza cada vez que la daban un disgusto.

No podría volver a jugar al Quidditch con Charlie.

No podría negociar con Bill los asuntos de _Sortilegios Weasley_.

No podría fastidiar a Percy cada vez que abriera la boca para alabar a su jefe.

No podría meterse con Ron y sus orejas rojas.

No podría cuidar de Ginny.

No podría casarse y tener hijos negros y pelirrojos con Angelina.

Y lo más importante:

No podría andar y progresar al lado de George. Ya no podrían planear bromas juntos, ni crear artículos para la tienda, ni golpear unas cuantas bludgers, ni hacerse pasar por él, nadie más podría terminar sus frases. Porque sólo George Weasley había sido la persona que lo había acompañado siempre, durante los 20 años que disfrutó sin poner límites a sus actos. Un alma nació en dos cuerpos, y ahora estaba desgarrada.

-¡No quería! ¡Aún no!

Le gritaba a la Nada lo injusto que había sido el destino. Quería seguir defendiendo y peleando por sus seres queridos, pero había muerto al poco de empezar la batalla y no podía ver qué sucedía con su familia y amigos. Sólo veía unas siluetas al final del camino. Eran 3 hombres, el más alto estaba en medio, cuando le vio juró que era Dumbledore; entonces la figura de la derecha comenzó a andar hacia él, le levantó del suelo y sujetándolo por los hombros le ayudó a caminar.

-Vamos hijo, tienes que seguir.

-_Ojoloco_...he...muerto, ¿verdad? No podré volver nunca...

-Sigue andando, no te pares.

-Hola, Fred.

-¿Sirius?

-Sí, colega. Venga, tranquilízate un poco. Cuando cruces podrás observar todo lo que pasa en el castillo.

Dumbledore se limitó a seguirlos sin decir nada. Fred se limitó a dejarse llevar por los dos hombres, necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando.

-¿Qué pasó para que se cayera el techo?

-Un gigante arremetió contra la torre en la que estabas.

-¿Cómo está mi cuerpo?

-Algo magullado. Moriste sonriendo...

-Me da igual. No quería morir, no aún. Tenía más que hacer, sólo había empezado...

-¿No eras tú ese chico que no tenía miedo a la muerte?

-No temo a la muerte.

-¿Entonces? Si es por ellos...se las arreglarán...Quizás Molly y Arthur tarden en recuperarse un poco, pero tienes muchos hermanos para ayudarles.

-George...ahora tendrá que ser Freorge siempre. No va a poder con ello.

-Vamos Fred, confía en él. ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no va a poder?

-Porque yo no podría.

* * *

_Puede que la muerte de Fred sea una de las cosas que más me han llegado de toda la saga._

_Era innecesario (pero lógico) que muriera algún Weasley...y le tocó a él.  
_

_Espero que os haya gustado (aunque sea un poquito). Dejadme reviews pleeeeeeeeease !_

_Muáa !_


End file.
